


Heaven By Your Side

by Carat_Astro_01



Category: DBSK, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Vampires, Boys In Love, M/M, Sequel, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, lips of an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carat_Astro_01/pseuds/Carat_Astro_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suddenly our destiny has started to unfold, When you're next to me I can see, The greatest story love has ever told..."</p><p>Jeonghan believes that life should be as simple as ABC. He is never fond of complications or any kind of problems. All he wanted is to live a normal rich life and  to find that perfect someone. </p><p>But not everything in the world is perfect, and he is about to discover another secret in his life and with the world he lives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am rewriting the whole idea for this story. :)  
> This a sequel from my previous story and decided to have seventeen as the main characters.  
> Its been a while since I last wrote a chaptered fic and so please forgive me for any grammatical errors.  
> I am lazy to proofread XD
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: Comments, Kudos, subscriptions are love :)

  
_Chapter 1_

_Flashback 100 years ago..._

_An eerie silence filled the whole room as the council waited for their leader. It was a rare ocassion that leaders from different parts of the world are gathered in one place for one special meeting, a very abrupt meeting since they just received the request earlier this morning._

_"When is he coming?" one of the council member ask as he look around the whole room. The huge place is well-lighted by candles and torches as they are gathered in the middle of the round table_

_The big wooden door suddenly opened and everyone rose from their seats while they wait for the group of people to enter the room. Each of them, were wearing a black silky cape covering them from head to toe- These beings belongs to the Kim Clan - the strongest of them all._

_"My apologies for ruining your plans because of this abrupt meeting, " a sultry voice echoed the whole room as he step forward among the people who is wearing the black hood. He remove the hood that is covering his face and walk his way to the middle of the room where the golden throne awaits for its rightful owner_

_Everyone bowed their head when they heard him speak as a sign of respect. His voice sounded young, yet it exudes power and authority.One by one, the council members lifted their heads as they look at the great leader in front of them - he still look ethereal as he is from the day he was born, with big doe eyes, red cherry lips and cute nose. His skin is as white as snow, a remarkable feature of a pure blood._

_"Young master Jaejoong, may we know what is this all about?" one of the council member asks_

_Kim Jaejoong is the reigning Vampire Prince who came from the Clan of Kims- the most powerful Vampire Family from the group of Pure Bloods. Everyone looks up to them, since their voices and power means Law in the World of Vampires._

_"I know everyone is waiting for this moment when I announced the next leader of this clan. As you all know, I decided to go on hibernation as my power is losing its strength." the vampire prince answered._

_Everyone gasp when they heard the news, they've heard rumors about his decreasing abilities but never expected for him to admit it infront of all the council members. He was known for being the most powerful among his lifeline and if his power no longer has bearing, it would mean war for the rest of the clans- a war to be the next leader of the Vampire Community._

_"B-but Master, I thought you mentioned that you were going to be okay, after your last hibernation?" one of the council lead ask as he look at Jaejoong from afar._

_Jaejoong sighed as he leaned on his throne, he thought so too. He was told by his advisors that he may replenish his strength back then, but it didn't do any help, out of 100% he was only able to get atleast 15% of his overall strength_

_"I was expected to regain my strength when I went on hibernation 10,000 years ago, but it didn't give me anything. it was hard to get back from where I used to be. " he answered as he glance at his family members_

_Silence filled the whole room, as they waited for the next news from the leader. If he is going on hibernation and wanted to appoint someone elses as the next leader- then it means he will be away for sometime- or he may never come back_

_"so who will be the next leader? will it be your eldest son?" one of the council member asks._

_"No, I won't appoint any of my sons to be the next leader" Jaejoong answered which earned protest and disagreement from his council members. He is expected to assign one of his sons to be the next leader because that's how the rule should be, and he is going to defy that rule._

_One of the council leader stood up and pointed at Jaejoong "you know for a fact, that we can't allow anyone to be the leader, if its not you, the rule says that if you have a child, you have to appoint them as the next leader. You can't defy rules your highness" he stated_

_"My sons are not pureblood like me nor anyone from my family. You won't be able to train them like you used to train me. their powers are uncontrollable it could cause greater damage. do you want us to break the pact between vampires and humans?" Jaejoong asks as he look around_

_Everyone was silent after they heard Jaejoong's response, they will have to agree that his offspring are not ordinary beings that they can easily train to be the next leader. Their bloods are the combination of the strongest vampire and hunter blood. Something that they never had before_

_"so I've decided to put my brother Geunsuk to replace me while I'm on hibernation. I am expecting everyone to treat him the way you treated me while I was on this position. I am sorry I cannot let my sons take the throne." Jaejoong mentioned as he glance at his younger brother who stood next to him_

_Then, they heard a loud explosion from the outside. everyone was surprised by the sound as they peek outside the huge windows. Dark smoke erupted from different sides of the palace._

_"What's happening?" everyone asked in unison. they can see the othr vampire soldiers protecting the gates together with the palace wizards and witches._

_Jaejoong look around and spotted his other brother Junsu who was talking to one of the soldiers from the outside. Junsu look up and made contact with Jaejoong_

_"its Paradoxica Hyung, they're attacking us. I think they've heard the news about your hibernation. our magic would falter anytime, we need to evacuate." Junsu answered_

_Jaejoong put his hand on the wall creating a dark hole that leads to the safer side of the earth, "council members I need everyone to evacuate the palace. no one should get hurt from this attack, geunsuk I need you to evacuate!" he shouted at his younger brother_

_"But hyung, what about you?" Geunsuk ask as he push the council members inside the hole that Jaejoong created. He cannot leave his brother alone especially now that they're being attacked_

_Jaejoong shake his head as he smiled at his brother "you need to be safe atleast, protect our clan with all that you have, do you understand?" he asks_

_Geunsuk nods his head as he took a deep breath, Jaejoong smiled as he push his brother inside the hole and sealed it with his powers. he can feel his own energy depleting from using too much magic. He glance outside and saw Junsu with the rest of the wizards trying to strengthen the seal that protects the palace._

_"Jaejoong!"_

_Jaejoong turned around when he heard the familiar voice, he smiled as he saw the person who called him, it was Jung Yunho. Yunho run towards Jaejoong as he hug the mighty prince tightly, he thought he lost him._

_"Jaejoong, I am sorry, I already thought that they agreed with the pact but I never expected this to happen. I'm--" Yunho's words were cutoff when the prince kissed him_

_Jaejoong shake his head "no, its not your fault Yunho, you already did your best, it was them who broke the pact. Where's our kids?" he ask as he hold his hand tightly._

_"I put them on the basement together with Junsu's child." Yunho answered as they started running around the palace. they only have limited time left before the palace seal will be destroyed._

_"Appa!!!" the kids shouted in unison when they saw their parents entered the basement. they heard the explosion and was scared that they won't see their parents anymore_

_Jaejoong kneeled and hug his two kids as he wipe their tears dry. He knew that Paradoxica is after his kids and not him. His kids has his and yunho's blood which means greater power that may cause harm not only to vampires but humans as well._

_"Jaejoong,what's your plan?" Yunho ask as he hug the younger child while Jaejoong is holding the eldest one_

_Jaejoong sighed as he look at Yunho "will you trust me?" he asks and Yunho nods his head_

_"this will keep them safe but we can't be around them until who knows when," Jaejoong answered_

_Yunho closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, he already expected all of this chaos when he decided to fall in love with his prince and had their kids. he could have done more to protect Jaejoong and the Kids but its too late now._

_"I need your blood yunho" Jaejoong said as he wipe his mouth, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. He just finished biting the neck of his eldest son as he watch yunho cut his arm and blood started leaking out of the wound, he place his arms on top of the wound, his son squirming from pain as he licked his wounds dry. He did the same with his youngest child and place them beside each other._

_Yunho hug his sleeping kids as tears escape his eyes_

_"We love you.. live happily.."_

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright Monday Morning and the birds are chirping happily outside. Its the start of a new day and a new semester. Moon Bin is busy lazing around the couch when he notice his Uncle Changmin entered the room wearing his business suit for the day.

"Bin-ah, what time is it?" Changmin asks while he grab his cup of coffee while checking the news for that day

Moon bin check his watch as he stood up "its almost 7 in the morning." he responded

"Where's your hyung?" Changmin asks as he lifted his gaze away fom the newspaper, Moon bin sighed as he grab some toast from the table.

"Uncle, I've been nagging at him for the last 30 minutes but he won't even move. He sleep like a log, I am tired of waking him up." Moon bin answered as he sit infront of his Uncle, The only relative that they have

All of a sudden, another pair of legs started to enter the dining room. His hair was a messed as he look like he just got off from the shower while wearing his school uniform. he look at his brother who is busy munching his food.

"Ya! Yoon Moonbin, why didn't you wake me up? " Jeonghan ask as he started eating his breakfast. Moon bin scoffed as he pouted at his older brother who is now busy coating his sandwich with jelly

"Hyung, I've been standing beside your bed for the last 30minutes and you won't even move. you even kick me out of the room." Moon bin answered as he continued eating

Jeonghan frowned "you did? how come I never remembered anything?" he asks

"What time did you even sleep last night? it's the first day of the school, you should not be late." changmin said as he look at his nephews

Jeonghan smiled as he squint his eyes "well I can't remember uncle and I won't be late, bin-ah you go drive today." he said while looking at his brother's direction

"Hyung! I just got my license yesterday!" Moon bin protested as he leaned on his chair. He just turned 20 yesterday and he can't believe he is already asking him to drive around

Jeonghan chuckled as he stick out his tongue "welcome to the world of adults bin-ah!" he cheered while raising his fist. Changmin just smiled as he watch his nephews argue in front of him

"by the way, uncle I heard that we have a lot of newcomers for this semester?" Jeonghan asks when he remembered the conversation he had with his friends the other night. The school who happens to be owned by his uncle rarely accepts students due to its high standards and strict school regulations.

Changmin nodded as he stood up and started washing the dishes "I just found a group of amazing students so I decided to accept them in. I think they belong in your class as well." he replied

"Woah, 3A?" Moon bin asks, mouth gaping when he heard the news. Class A ranking students are the top of the class and only few numbers of students can enter this section. Their GPAs are mostly 99.99% or 100%.

"so Hyung, will have another batch to help and guide. Go President Yoon!" Moon bin cheered as he grab his bag and step outside. Jeonghan could only laugh as he catches his reflection in the mirror, he looks paler than usual. he sighed as he followed Moonbin outside

"I think its gonna snow or rain today. I am feeling under the weather." Jeonghan muttered as he ride the passenger seat. Moonbin look at his brother then at the sky, it was still bright as it was earlier

"I think you are just nervous hyung." Moon bin answered as he started the car engine and drive outside the house premises.

Changmin step out and closed the main door of the Villa that they are living in. he look around and check if all the Thermal CCTV cameras are working before stepping inside his own car and drive away. The Villas gate closes on it own when he was far away from the compound.

"Hope everything goes well for today.." Changmin thought

  
Pledis University- one of the most expensive and popular school in Seoul. Only around 1% of the total student population can enter this prestigious school. Shim Changmin is the owner and founder of the said school and he personally interviews all applicants before they can be accepted to enroll.

"Kyaaaa!!!! the Yoon brothers are here!!!" the girls started screaming when they saw the Black BMW entered the school premises. Girls of all levels started running from different directions as they waited for the car to stop in front of the entrance.

Moon Bin wave his hand nonstop the moment he step out of the car and waited for the valet assistance to take over, while Jeonghan took his things and step out. he smiled at the girls waiting for them when he noticed the group of students looking at his direction. He glance at his brother who is busy talking to the girls from his class and then at the group who was looking at them.

"bin-ah, I'll go ahead first, see you later." he stated as he walk his way inside the school building, he was then welcomed by his friends who were waiting for him outside the classroom

"Jeonghannie Hyuuung~" seungkwan chanted as he drag the school president inside their classroom- 3A. He smiled at him while he wave at his other friends who were sitting at the back

"Hey how's your vacation? I thought you won't be back till next week? " Jeonghan asks as he sit beside Woozi and started looking at his notes.

Woozi smiled as he leaned closer to Jeonghan "I am under this impression that you might miss me if you don't see me during the first day of class. " he replied while smiling sheepily

"well, its the other way around." jeonghan replied making the other members of the group laugh nonstop. Woozi can only shake his head as he leaned on his chair and continued reading his favorite book

Jeonghan is about to say something when he noticed that Dokyum is looking outside the classroom, as if waiting for someone to suddenly barge in.

"They're here." Dokyum stated, his gaze were cold and blank as they watch the group of new students entered the classroom together with Chairman Shim. Jeonghan look up and saw the same group of students that he notice earlier when he arrive at school.

“Good Morning Chairman Shim!” the class greeted in unison

  
Changmin smiled as he advised everyone to settle down “Okay, Class 3-A, I would like you to meet your new classmates starting today. They just moved here in Seoul the other week and so any help will be greatly appreciated. Please make sure to treat them well.” he said as he looks at each student one by one

  
“Yes!” the students replied

  
“Okay, so let’s have a little introduction, shall we?” Changmin asks as he glances at the new student

  
One of the new students step forward as he bowed his head “My name is Kwon Soon Young, you can call me Hoshi.” He said as he move back to where he stand previously. Each student introduce themselves briefly while the girls are cheering happily until the last student step forward

  
“My Name is Choi Seungcheol, you can call me scoups, nice to meet you.” the last new student uttered as he bowed his head and went back to where he was standing

  
Changmin smiled as he look at Jeonghan's direction. "I hope everyone will be at ease while you are here, oh by the way, Please meet the student coucil president. Jeonghan~ssi."

  
Jeonghan stood up from where he was sitting and bowed his head, "Hi, I'm Yoon Jeonghan, Student Council President, welcome to our class " he stated as he smiled at the new students.

  
The new students also bowed their head in response, while they were assigned their seat according to Chairman Shim's order. They were sitting at the opposite side of the room from Jeonghan's seat.

  
“Why does he need to help them out? They’re not supposed to be here in the first place.” Jun mumbled as he shakes his head, he didn’t like the fact that they have a new student in the class, he have a bad feeling about it.

  
Jeonghan stood up as he opened one of the cabinets and took 6 new books from it. He approached the new students and gave them the book “here, we will have an assessment today from page 55-75. Not sure if you will be excused to take it but reading some of the notes won’t be bad right?” he said while handing over the books to seungcheol

  
Seungcheol take the book from Jeonghan however, he was not able to hold it properly especially when he touches Jeonghan’s fingers, and the book drops from the floor. “Sorry, your fingers are too cold.” He stated while picking the book from the floor

  
Jeonghan put his hands on his face and frowned when it didn’t feel cold to him “ahh, sorry must be the weather. “He replied as he went back to his seat and grab joshua’s hand

“Hey Jisoo, are my hands cold?” he asks while staring straight at Joshua’s eyes

  
Joshua smiled as he leaned in closer to Jeonghan “cold as ice, are you okay?” he asks

  
“I’m feeling okay, must be the weather. It’s snowing outside.” Jeonghan said without looking at the window

Seungkwan frowned “what are you talking about hyung, it’s not… “He stop talking when he notice the white flakes dropping from the sky

  
“It’s indeed snowing, the first snow for this year.” DK uttered

  
Woozi glance at Jeonghan and then at the new students direction, he didn’t feel comfortable around the new students and he didn’t like it when he feels like he is being observed. He stood up and is about to leave when jeonghan called him out

  
“Where are you going woozi?”

  
Woozi sighed as he pointed outside “infirmary, I am not feeling well.” He answered and walk out of the room


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the main campus, everything is quiet since the first period already started

Woozi let out a deep sigh as he watches the snow flakes dropping from the sky. He does not understand why all of a sudden, the school chairman decided to put new students in their class, when he is very much aware how the group dislikes outsiders.

Woozi let out another deep sigh when he noticed that someone is looking at his direction, "Don't you know that it is rude to stare at someone while he's having mental breakdown, Chairman Shim?" he says out loud

Instead of getting an answer, Chairman Shim just smiled as he watches Woozi turning around to face him, "Why are you here outside Woozi, are you skipping class?" Chairman Shim asks while looking at the younger man. 

Woozi raised his eyebrows at the man infront of him "I never skip class for the last years of my life except today. Why did you even bother putting some new students in our class. where did you get them?" he asks

Chairman Shim started laughing while looking at Woozi. He knows that he will get this question somewhere along the line and he was glad that someone already dared to ask the golden question "I was waiting for someone to ask and I'm glad it was you. Well, the reason behind accepting the new students are the same reasons why I accepted you in this school as well." he answered.

"But we are different from them. Don't compare us with those new students that I don't even know where they came from." Woozi replied as he crossed his arms over his chest

Chairman Shim smiled as he look around the whole campus. Its been 10 years since he established the school aiming to hone students with their roles and responsibility within the society they lived in. 

"Do you always believe that there will come a time that people will start accepting others for who they are and not what they are? I don't think your ideals in life are always plausible. World peace? not gonna happen." Woozi added as he look away

"Well I am not forcing everyone to accept what I believe in, but just as long as you are a student in my school, I expect my rules to be followed. All beings should coexist and live harmoniously while in this area." Chairman Shim replied 

Woozi shake his head when he heard Jun's voice on top of his head "Woozi, Jeonghan hyung is already looking for you, drag your butt here immediately or else." 

"I better go, I need to take those exams for the sake of being a good student. see you around Chairman Shim. " woozi uttered as he walk his way back inside the campus. Chairman Shim smiled as he watch the other guy entered the building. He was about to leave the area when he noticed another being from afar.

"Junsu hyung?" Changmin mumbled as he look at the other man. he look around to see if there's any other people within the vicinity and when he found no one, he immediately drag the older man to his office.

Junsu remove his wrist from Changmin's tight grip and sat on the couch, he let out a deep sigh when he noticed how tense the younger man was, "Come on Changmin, relax. I am not here to do anything." he uttered

"You always see me if there's a bad news or something, so what do you want me to expect?" Changmin asks as he took the seat infront of the older man. Junsu smiled as he leaned on the couch, watching the other man fidgets on his seat.

"I know I shouldn't be here but I don't know why my feet keeps on dragging me here. I was supposed to be in Spain today but my inner instinct says I need to be here. Why is that?" Junsu ask while looking at Changmin

Changmin sighed as he grab a red bottle and started drinking "you must have known about the new kids that I've accepted in here." he answered

"Should I be worried about them?" Junsu asks his voice cold and threatening

Changmin shake his head nonstop and raised his hand "Hyung, those are kids learning how to survive this world. There's nothing to be worried about. You know I won't do anything to harm the kids." he replied

Junsu nod his head, he should never doubt Changmin since he has been doing so much for him for the last couple of years. He just can't help but to be wary whenever his gut feelings took the best of him. 

"How is he?" Changmin ask all of a sudden. Junsu look at him in awe surprised by the question asked.

"I thought you don't want to hear anything about him?" Junsu carefully answered while looking at Changmin

Changmin chuckled as he nod his head "right. I don't want to hear anything about him, but you see hyung, this part of me is still curious." he answered while pointing at his chest 

"He's better I guess. He's been doing everything with the best of his ability. He's still the same if that's what you wanted to know." Junsu replied as he glance at the Window. 

Changmin didn't say anything as he look at his ring finger. He's still wearing that promise ring that he received several years ago, wondering if the owner of that ring still bears the same feelings that he have back then. 

"Uncle? Are you in here?" Moon bin's voice echoed from the outside as he knock at the door gently. Junsu was about to leave but changmin forces him to stay.

"Come in moon bin." Changmin replied as he waited for the door to open, revealing his nephew 

Moonbin's eyes widened when he saw that his uncle is not alone. "I'm sorry uncle, didn't know you have a visitor. Ms. Lee said that I can come in." he mumbled as he bowed his head towards Junsu.

"Its okay, by the way this is Junsu hyung, he's a close family friend." Changmin said as he introduced the older guy to his nephew.

Moon bin smiled as he bowed his head again "Hello I'm Yoon Moonbin." he answered 

"How old are you?" Junsu asks while staring at the younger kid.

Moonbin blink his eyes surprised with the sudden question but answered anyway "oh, I just turned 20 yesterday." 

"I see. nice to meet you Moonbin~ssi, I'm Kim Junsu." he replied as he extend his hand to shake moonbin's hand.

"Woah. your hands are too cold. Nice to meet you too sir." Moonbin uttered as he scratch the back of his head

Changmin cleared his throat as he glance at Junsu then at Moonbin "what brought you here?" he asks

"I am going out with friends later after school, I just drop by to let you know." Moonbin replied

Changmin nodded "okay, don't stay out too late and let your brother know. he might wait for you." he added. Moonbin nod his head as he left the room. 

"He looks exactly like him." Junsu uttered while looking at the door where moonbin left off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Woozi entered the classroom and took the seat beside Jeonghan. Jeonghan looks at him but didn't say anything. He was about to answer the test papers when he heard seungkwan's voice "Where have you been Hyung?" 

Woozi turned around and saw Seungkwan looking at him as if he was caught doing something wrong. he frowned and continued answering the test questions "I just step out to get some fresh air, stop looking at me like I did something wrong." he replied 

"I am not saying anything-" seungkwan said

Woozi huff and glance at Seungkwan's direction again as if asking him to stop whatever he is doing and glared at him. Seungkwan pouted and stared at the window. 

"what's up with you and seungkwan?" Jeonghan suddenly asks beside him. Woozi look surprised as he look at Jeonghan from the side. 

"What do you mean?" Woozi asks almost a whisper but enough for Jeonghan to hear. Jeonghan frowned as he look at woozi and seungkwan

"Nothing, I thought you were talking or something. Its kinda distracting." Jeonghan answred as he focused on his test again. 

Woozi's eyes widened when he heard Jeonghan's response. He is sure that only him and seungkwan can hear their own argument but it turns out that Jeonghan might have notice it as well. 

The bell started ringing signalling the end of the first period and exams. everyone in the clsss let out a deep sigh when the professor started collecting the papers and announced that its time for a break. 

"Boo Seungkwan and Lee Jihoon. no chitchatting during exams period. My mind is going hazy hearing you two argue." Jeonghan uttered the moment their professor was out of the room. All of his friends were looking at him. confused with the sudden outburst

"I didn't hear them talking? did you?" Dokyum asks while looking at Jisoo and Mingyu. The other two friends just shake their head as well.

Woozi look at seungkwan as if telling him its his fault and seungkwan just pouted his lips at him. 

"sorry hyung, it won't happen again." seungkwan replied as he kick woozi on his shin earning a groan from the older guy.  
"Jeonghan hyung!" Moonbin shouted while waving at his brother outside the classroom. Jeonghan frowned when he saw his brother and stood up.

"What's up?" Jeonghan ask while looking at his overly active brother. Moonbin wave the keys infront of Jeonghan and smiled "I will go out with friends later so I can't join you later. here's the key." he replied as he put the key on jeonghan's hand.

"Did you already asks Uncle's permission? you know he's never fond of you staying outside at night." Jeonghan replied as he put the key inside his pocket. 

Moon bin smiled "yes he did. I ask him before telling you. He has a visitor so I didn't stay for too long. see you at home!" he answered and left the hallway with his friends 

"Visitor?" Jeonghan asks while watching his brother leave. He shake his head and went back inside the classroom. He notice that some of his friends were gone and its just Dokyum and Him.

"Where are they?" Jeonghan asks as he gathered his things to prepare for the next subject. Dokyum close the book that he was reading and smiled at Jeonghan "taking a quick break, they said they were hungry. do you want to eat?" He asks

Jeonghan chuckled as he shake his head "No thanks, you are just going to watch me eat anyway. Your allergies with food is really depressing." he replied

"I am sorry hyung, I wish I could eat freely too. " Dokyum replied as he pouted. 

Jeonghan patted Dokyum's head and look at the other side of the room, the new students are still on their seat doing nothing so he decided to talk to them.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jeonghan asks as he walk over to their side. Seungcheol lifted his gaze as he look at Jeonghan. 

Soonyoung smiled at Jeonghan as he stood up and leaned closer "we are about to eat, President Yoon." he replied before leaving the room. Jeonghan almost loses his balance because of the close proximity until he heard Seungcheol's voice

"Sorry about that, Hoshi is weird most of the time." 

Jeonghan just nod his head and Showed his University Card "just present this at the cafeteria and you will be able to eat anything there." he added

"We'll take note of that." Minghao answered while looking at Jeonghan's face.

Mingyu drag Jeonghan back to his seat when he notice the way the new students were looking at his friend. He just"returned from his quick break. "Hyung., If I were you I would stay away from them. They Creep me out." he whispered 

"You're creeping me out as well Kim Mingyu. where have you been?" Jeonghan asks while looking at the younger boy. 

Mingyu smiled as he took his seat beside Jeonghan "I just had a quick break. I was too hungry. sorry." he answered. 

"Are you wearing contacts?" Jeonghan blurted out

Mingyu look at Dokyum's direction who was also looking at him with his big eyes "what do you mean hyung?" he asks while blinking his eyes several times

"I swear your eyes look different Just now." Jeonghan answered while looking at Mingyu's face. Mingyu laugh as he pats Jeonghan's shoulders lightly 

"ya hyung, do you like me that much that you're noticing tiny details about me?" he teases

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and stood up "whatever, I'll just go and get some food. be right back" he answered before leaving the room. 

"Kim Mingyu you are such an idiot." Dokyum mentally curses.

Mingyu frowned as he look at dokyum then at the new students who were also looking at his direction. he glared at them and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hyung,if I were you will stay away from them, it creeps me out."_

These words keeps on playing inside Jeonghan's head as if it was on loop. His friends were acting strange the moment the new student entered their class. He doesn't understand but he also feel strange about the new kids, something was definitely off about them but he can't determine the reason behind it. He keeps on walking and walking until he reach the other side of the campus, its the prohibited part of the school since its almost near the forest and only Biology students are allowed in this area.

"So what Am I doing here?" he asks to no one as he look around and was surprised that he didn't felt tired with all the walking that he had done.

He let out a deep sigh, it was just the first day of the school year but he feel so stressed right now. He pulled his necklace and stared at the pendant it has the shape of the moon and a sword combined together-the only remembrance he had from his parents. Everytime he feels down or lonely, this pendant makes him feel safe and relieved.

"look what we got here." says the voice from afar. Jeonghan turned around and saw an older man looking at his direction. he was far but he definitely heard his voice. he doesn't look like he's from the school and outsiders are not Allowed inside school premises. He stood up ready to leave when he felt unsafe.

"Where do you think you're going?" says the older man as he grab Jeonghan's collar.

"let me go!" Jeonghan shouted as he tried to escape away from the man who was holding him back. He does not understand how can he move so fast when he was meters away from him just moments ago. He tried to fight back but the older man was stronger

Jeonghan close his eyes as he prayed for someone to save him "Am I just going to die like this?" he mumbled as he felt the hand of the older man on his neck choking him.

"Let him go!" Jeonghan heard someone shouted, he tried to open his eyes and felt another source of energy surrounding the area. The said man pulled him away from the penetrator and back to his arms. He covered Jeonghan's eyes as he glared at the intruder infront of him. He raise his hand as he pointed it to the enemy, crushing him into thin air until he was gone.

Jeonghan was breathing heavily when his savior let him go. he almost fell flat on the ground if not for the strong arms supporting him.

"Are you alright?"

Jeonghan nodded, he couldn't find the words to say when he almost died from an intruder. He shivered at the thought.

"Who are you?" Jeonghan finally asks he look at the man in front of him. His savior,

Junsu sighed as he put the coat on Jeonghan's shoulders, the kid is still shivering from what happened "Kim Junsu, and you?" he asks back

"Yoon Jeonghan. Thank you for saving me. I don't know that person and where did he go? I should report that person for harassing me." Jeonghan uttered as he hug himself.

Junsu smiled as he patted Jeonghan's head "Don't worry, he's already gone. he won't hurt you anymore." he replied

"I hope so. Thank you again." Jeonghan answered. He wanted to ask the person infront of him some questions, but he's afaid he would come out as weird. He just kept his own thoughts to himself.

"Jeonghan~ssi. its better if you don't roam around alone. go back your friends are looking for you." Junsu said when he noticed another presence in the area aside from himself.

Jeonghan bowed his head and was about to return the coat he was given but Junsu told him to wear it. He smiled and made his way back to the campus.

Seungkwan, Jun and Jisoo were running around the whole campus searching for Jeonghan, they were inside the classroom when Dokyum stated that their hyung were not safe.

"Jeonghan!"

Jisoo yelled when he noticed his friend walking his way back to the campus. he look like he was in shock of something but other than that, he is safe.

"Jeonghan hyung! where have you been? we are so worried about you! waits what's that on your neck?" Seungkwan asks as he lifted Jeonghan's face and saw the finger prints on Jeonghan's neck

Jisoon look around and saw Junsu from afar, his eyes widened as he glance at Jun's direction who was also looking at Junsu with the same expression that he has.

"Hyung, who did this to you? are you hurt?" seungkwan asks as he check Jeonghan from head to toe. Jeonghan shake his head and stated that he's alright.

Jun bowed slightly at Junsu and place his arms around Seungkwan and Jeonghan "Stop asking him questions, let's go back its not safe here." he uttered.   
Meanwhile, Seungcheol lifted his gaze when he felt something strange in the air. He lock eyes with Minghao who was also looking at his direction as if something bad just happened.

"Did you feel that hyung?" Minghao asks as he look outside the window. The clouds are dark at the other side of the campus compared to where their building is located.

Seungcheol stood up and grab something on his pocket, a golden compass. "I think an intruder just barge in on our school grounds" he mumbled as he look at the sky

"but he was gone. I can't feel it anymore." Minghao replied as he leaned on his chair.

Seungcheol was about to say something when he notice Jeonghan and the rest of his friends entering the school premises. Everyone has a worried expression on their faces except for Jeonghan who looks pale as a ghost.

 _"Yoon Jeonghan, what kind of person are you?"_ Seungcheol asks while watching him from afar.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Junsu returned to Changmin's office and shut the door close. Surprising the other guy with the sudden outburst. He was just talking to his office staff when the older man barge in. He thought he already left the School Grounds.

"Tell me how safe this place is when I just saw a Class E roaming around the area. " Junsu uttered while looking at Changmin

Changmin stood up surprise with the news coming from Junsu "Class E? What do you mean hyung? This place is 1000% safe!" he replied

"This place is no longer safe Changmin, that class E that I was referring to almost attack Yoong Jeonghan, if I arrived at a later time, I don't know what else could have happened." he answered as he sit on the couch

Changmin's expression turned sour when he heard Jeonghan's name. He cannot let any of the students get hurt especially his own nephews. "Where's Jeonghan?" he asks

"I told him to go back with his friends. What's your plan now Changmin? I don'think the seal of this place is still as solid as it was years ago. How can a Class E enter this place without anyone knowing?" Junsu asks as he watches Changmin walk back and forth infront of him.

Changmin sighed as he sit beside Junsu "I need to do anything for the kids Hyung. I can't let anyone be hurt." he replied

"All of your students here are special on their own way. You don'treat them like kids. These students that you are raising right now could be the next leader of their own pact. you need to let them know what they can or cannot do, that's how you should teach them. Protecting them won't do any good." Junsu answered

Changmin didn't say anything as he tried to think of a way on how to strengthen the security of the school. No one should get hurt from his students. Not until they wrre able to hone their own skills and power to survive. Pledis University is known not only for its high standards but also for the extraordinary talents each of the students have, that the outside world doesn't know.

"I will leave first but I'll check on the school from time to time. take care." Junsu mentioned as he disappeared from the room.

===========  
Back at the classroom, Jeonghan is surrounded by his friends who keeps on checking the finger print on his neck. Jeonghan didn't say anything and his friends didn't push anymore respecting his silence. Everyone might have thought that he is still in shock of what happened but the truth is, he wanted to know who attack him and for what reason. He knows that the person who attacked him is not ordinary. He can feel it even though it was just a short period of time.

"Jeonghan hyung, do you want us to bring you home?" Dokyum ask while looking at Jeonghan. Jeonghan smiled and shake his head

"No need. I can go home alone. Thanks" he answered as he grab his things and wave his friends goodbye.

He was about to leave the area when seungcheol block his way making him jump in suprise "the heck, you're going to give me a heart attack!" he shouted as he held his chest, his heart beating wildly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you. what's that on your neck?" Seungcheol asks as he leaned closer to Jeonghan. The other lad step back surprise with the close proximity between him and Seungcheol.

"uh, I was attack by some crazy person but I am good." he answered as he fixed his bag on his shoulder.

Seungcheol stares at the fingerprints before lifting his gaze to look at Jeonghan "You should be careful. the world we live in can be harsh at times."

"I know, so I should go ahead. see you tomorrow." Jeonghan uttered as he saw the car being park infront of the entrance. He step inside the car as he watches seungcheol looking at him from afar. He let out a deep breathe as he drive away from the school.

Hoshi patted seungcheol's back when he notice him looking at Jeonghan's car. "what are you doing here hyung?" he asks

"Nothing, was just talking to Jeonghan about the incident earlier. He was attacked by a Vampire, but it seems like he's pretending that he doesn''t know." he replied

Hoshi leaned on the wall beside seungcheol as they waited for their other friends "I am starting to doubt his existence hyung, he's like an unresolve puzzle." he answered.

Seungcheol didn't say anything as he was lost in his own thoughts. He knows that there's something going on with Yoon Jeonghan and he is off to find out. He needs to know if he is really that person he thought him to be or just a product of his own imagination.

====

Seungcheol and his friends were walking along the cold streets of Seoul that night. They just had their dinner at a nearby restaurant and was on their way home, when they notice a group of strange looking guys following a student from their school- based on the uniform that he is wearing. The said student is unaware that he is being followed as he continued walking happily along the streets

"wait, is that Yoon Moonbin?" Hansol asks as while looking at his schoolmate.

Seungcheol frowned upon hearing the name. if that's Yoon Moonbin then he's the younger brother of Jeonghan. He remembered the conversation earlier that day when the younger Yoon, visited their class to tell his brother that he's going out with friends that night.

"Why is he alone, if he's going out with friends?" Wonwoo asks as he glance at his watch then at the younger guy

Minghao's eyes widened when he notice the group of guys following moonbin, he finally figure out what they are "Hyung, those are Class E!" he whispered while pointing at the group

Seungcheol sighed as he look around the area, good thing there are only a few people walking nearby and so if they will do something it can be left unnotice. He nods his head to Moonbin's direction and everyone understand that they're going for an attack

The taller man grabs moonbin's shoulder surprising the young man as he turned around to see who it was. He was about to be attack when a stronger one pulled him closer away from the intruder

"Stay here." Seungcheol said as he hid moonbin between the post and they launch the fight with the Class E. They were able to slay them one by one while Moonbin watches in awe. He cannot believe what he is seeing right now and he started to pinch his arms to check if he was dreaming or not

"are you alright?" seungcheol asks after fixing his sleeves, he pulled Moonbin away from the post to check on him. Thr younger man look so surprise that he can't even talk

Wonwoo wave his hand infront of Moonbin "I think he's in shock or something" he replied

"you should go home and stop walking around alone especially at night." Minghao uttered as he flick moonbin's forehead waking him up from his trance.

Moonbin groaned from the sudden pain on his forehead "ya hyung! that hurts you know." he shouted

"I guess he's okay." Chan mentioned while smiling at Moonbin.

Seungcheol shake his head as they grab a cab for moonbin so he can go home.

"Thanks hyung for saving me." Moonbin said while waving his hands nonstop at his newly found friends.

"Should we asks someone to erase his memories or something? He shouldn't see that fight right" wonwoo asks while they watch the cab leave the area

Seungcheol laugh "doesn't matter. he will find about us eventually. Its only a matter of time." he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Moonbin entered the villa quietly that night. He decided not to tell Changmin about the incident earlier because he knows that he will never be allowed to go alone at night.

"Yoon Moonbin, where have you been?" Changmin asks while standing at the front door. Moonbin held his chest surprise with the sudden presence of his uncle

"Uncle! stop doing that, you're gonna give me a heartattack!" moonbin yelled as he entered the house.

Changmin just stared at his nephew waiting for some answers. He knows he shouldn't be strict with someone his age but he can't help but to worry

"I just hang out with my friends in a nearby arcade and decided to go home. Where's jeonghan hyung?" Moon bin asks while looking around, Jeonghan usually waits for him whenever he's not at home so its weird not to see the face of his overly protective hyung at this hour

"He's upstairs. not sure if he's sleeping." Changmin answered as he grab some water and handed it over to Moonbin

"Did something happened while you are outside?" Changmin asks while looking at Moonbin's face. The younger one shake his head and smiled at him.

"I'm okay Uncle. I had fun. I'll go ahead, Goodnight! " Moonbin answered as he run upstairs avoiding the scrutinizing gaze of his uncle.

Changmin knows that he's lying but he will let it pass for now.

Moonbin decided to drop by Jeonghan's room instead of his own room. He was surprised to see the room so dark and the only light he can see is from the moon outside.

"Hyung? are you sleeping?" Moon bin asks while he slowly entered the room

Jeonghan turned around from where he was staying and saw his brother's silhouette. "No, come in." he replied

"Why is your room so dark, I thought you hate it when its dark?" Moonbin asks while he turned the lamp on and sat on Jeonghan's bed

Jeonghan sighed as he leaned on his chair "I don't know, I just felt like doing so. Did you just arrive?" he asks

"Yep and hyung, you won't believe what just happened to me." Moon bin exclaimed as he motioned Jeonghan to come closer.

Jeonghan frowned and took the space beside Moonbin on his bed. "what? did you hang out with some girls or something?" he asks

"Hyuung! I told you I don't just date anyone. But wait, what's that on your neck?" Moon bin asks when he notice the prints on Jeonghan's pale skin

Jeonghan shake his head "Nothing, someone just tried to strangle me to death but its over. so what happened?" he asks

"Remember the new students from your class? I really don't know their name but they save me earlier." Moonbin shared as he leaned on Jeonghan's head board

"Save? why? what did you do?" Jeonghan asks ready to pinch Moonbin's ear

Moonbin move away from Jeonghan's prying hands "Hyung, I didn't do anything! I was just walking across the street when someone tried to attack me and then all of a sudden those new students appeared and help me." he answered

"Who are those people and why are they attacking you?" Jeonghan asks while looking at his brother

Moonbin sighed as he stared at the ceiling "I don't know hyung, but I don't think they're humans." he uttered

"What are you trying to say? Are they what aliens? artificial Intelligence?" Jeonghan said while fixing his pillows

Moonbin glance at his brother's direction and sighed "Vampires." he answered almost a whisper.

Jeonghan tried to laugh as he pats Moonbin's shoulder "you're so funny bin~ah. why will Vampires even exist at this century? Are you hungry? do you want me to cook for you" he asks as he stood up

"Hyung, I am not kidding, those are vampires, the same type of persons we saw when we were kids. the one who tried to kidnap me." Moonbin answered

Jeonghan stop moving as he look at his brother's face. They never talk about that incident after several years because they thought it was just a figment of their imagination and should not be taken seriously but hearing this news about the attack and from what happened to him earlier, he's starting to think otherwise.

"If what you are saying is true, how did seungcheol and his friends save you?" Jeonghan asks while looking at Moonbin

Moonbin shake his head as he let out a deep sigh "I don't know hyung, maybe humans with super powers or something?" he asks as he stood up.

Jeonghan chuckled as he pats moonbin's head "go to sleep and don't ever tell Uncle Changmin about what happened to you. You know how protective he is." he added

"Good night hyung" Moonbin replied as he left the room.

Jeonghan sighed as he sit on his bed and tried to analyze what happened between him and Moonbin. Is it just coincidence that they were both attack by the same creature at the same day?

He grab his diary from the lower drawer and tried to find the entry that he made when he was just 7 years old. The day where he and Moonbin were attacked by a group of Vampires.

_Flashback... 16years ago.._

_"Hyung! look a butterfly!" Moonbin yelled happily as he run after the colorful butterflies. They were playing outside the vast garden while their uncle is busy talking with his business partners from afar._

_Jeonghan smiled as he watch his younger brother run from one place to another until he notice a group of people wearing hooded jackets._

_"Moonbin look out!" he yelled when he noticed that his brother almost bump with one of them_

_Moonbin slip and fell on the ground suprise with the sudden impact. He look up and saw those red eyes and sharp fangs. His eyes widened as he tried to stood up_

_"hyu-hyung!" Moonbin shouted as he tried to ask his older brother for help._

_"Look what we have here, a handsome boy with blood as sweet as honey." one of them uttered as he licked his lips and grab Moonbin from the ground_

_Jeonghan glared at the person who touch his brother "Let him go!" he shouted as he tried to march his way to the intruders only to be push back by a sudden force_

_"Ouch!" he yelled in pain as he fell on the ground_

_The group of people started laughing while they watch the older kid squirm in pain while holding the arms of the younger kid._

_"You think you can fight us back?" one of the members asks as they continued laughing_

_Jeonghan wipe his tears and glared at the older people in front of him, if only his looks can kill them so that he can save his brother._

_"Uncle Changmin, Help!!!!" Jeonghan yelled on top of his lungs. He doesn't know if his uncle will hear him but he doesn't care_

_Changmin turned around When he heard Little Jeonghan's scream. He didn't like the way how Jeonghan screamed as if he was in pain. He started running together with his Business partners and saw what happened._

_"Jeonghan! Moonbin!" Changmin yelled as he watches his nephew being taunted by the unwanted visitors._

_Changmin glared as he run towards Jeonghan with great speed and lifted him off the grounds, he put him on a safer distance and fight his way to get Moonbin._

_"How dare you touch my nephews!" Changmin shouted as he attack each intruders until they disappear into thin air. He catches moonbin before he falls on the ground_

_Moonbin started crying as he hug his Uncle tightly surprised with the sudden commotion. Changmin drag him and Jeonghan back to Seoul that same day, locking them away from the outside world._

Jeonghan close the diary he was hOlding when he felt his own tears streaming down his cheeks. Its been years but the same incident keeps on playing inside his head from time to time. His uncle might have thought that they forget about it but they didn't.

"I need to do something about this." he thought as he tried to sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, Changmin is busy cooking breakfast for his nephews When Jeonghan appeared in the Kitchen area, grabbing some water to drink. It was just five in the morning so he was surprised to see Jeonghan up so early.

"What's up?" Changmin asks while looking at Jeonghan's tired face. He looks like he didn't get a lot of sleep based on his tired expression. Jeonghan sighed as he sat on the kitchen counter. 

"I can't sleep. What are you cooking anyway?" Jeonghan asks while peeking at the menu infront of Changmin.

Changmin smiled as he showed his homemade pancake with bacon and ham. "you're favorite american breakfast" he replied

"Moonbin will be very happy to see those foods" Jeonghan said as he smiled at his uncle. Changmin nod his head while looking at Jeonghan's neck, the prints were already gone.

"the marks on your neck are gone." Changmin said while pointing at Jeonghan's neck. Jeonghan touch his neck and smiled as he check his reflection at the mirror. He was about to say something when he noticed something was off.

"Uncle, are you expecting some visitor at this hour?" Jeonghan asks while looking at the clock from their living room. Changmin froze from where he is standing as he look at Jeonghan with surprise eyes

"What are you talking about?" Changmin asks while turning off the stove. He removed his apron and started looking around the villa. 

Jeonghan sighed as he grab some pancake and started eating "Someone's outside." he replied as if it was an obvious thing to say

Changmin went to his secret room and check the status of the thermal CCTV. everything seems to be working fine until he notice that presence from afar, something that is not being captured by the system.

"Good Morning Hyung!" he heard moonbin's greetings from the Kitchen area. He left the secret room and smiled at Moonbin 

Moonbin turned around and smiled at Changmin "I thought we have a visitor?" he asks while looking at Jeonghan and Changmin

"I didn't see anyone outside." Changmin replied as he started preparing the plates and coffee cutting the conversation short.

Jeonghan glance at his brother's direction, he didn't expect that his brother would feel it too. He will talk to him later at school. 

"Yoon Moonbin, I need to talk to you." Jeonghan said the moment they arrive at the school premises. They were still inside the Black BMW and Jeonghan had asked Moonbin to park the car somewhere else instead of going to the Front gates.

Moonbin glance at his brother's direction while waiting for the elder guy to talk "about what happened earlier, did you notice anyone around the house?" Jeonghan ask while looking at Moonbin

"Hyung, you know how deep sleeper I am. I was awaken by something or someone. I am not sure what it was but I thought someone was inside the house." Moonbin replied ask he leaned on his seat.

Jeonghan sighed as he look around the campus "something is definitely off, Uncle keeps on saying that he didn't saw anyone when we can clearly feel it. Do you think he's trying to keep secrets from us?" he asks

"Hyung, he's been keeping secrets from us since a long time ago but we just pretend as if its nothing. so why bother now?" Moonbin asks while looking at his brother's confuse face

Jeonghan didn't say anything because his brother was right. Everytime they asks changmin about something personal, the older will find ways to change the topic or give them vague answers. He trusted their Uncle, he was just hoping that he could also trust them as much as they trust him.

"I think my senses are very hyperactive when I turned 20. didn't you feel the same way before hyung?" Moonbin asks while looking at Jeonghan

Jeonghan nod his head "it must be the hormones or something." he replied.

"Let's forget about this discussion hyung and have fun at school." Moonbin said as he started the engine again and drive their way to the front gates.

Jeonghan step out of the car and saw seungcheol walking alone. He has questions to ask him regarding the incident with Moonbin. 

"Choi Seungcheol, I need to talk to you." Jeonghan said the moment he entered the classroom surprising his friends and other classmates. 

Seungcheol lifted his gaze to look at Jeonghan as if waiting for him to say the next words   
"Not here, in private." Jeonghan added as he left the room. Seungcheol stood up as he followed the other lad outside.

Mingyu Look at his friends who were also confused with Jeonghan's sudden outburst about talking to seungcheol in private. 

"Should we be worried that hyung is with that guy?" Mingyu asks to no one

Jun glance at the other side of the room and saw minghao looking at them as well "no. becuase they will know what's going to happen if they do something bad with Jeonghan hyung." he answered

"I don't feel good about this whole thing." Dokyum uttered as he look outside the window. Jisoo hold his hands trying to calm him down. 

Jeonghan finally reach the top floor of the building as he waited for seungcheol to follow him. He leaned on one of the railings while looking around the whole campus area. 

"What do you want us to talk about and why here?" Seungcheol asks while looking at Jeonghan

Jeonghan turned around to face the other guy "I am just making sure that no one will hear our conversation. This is about my brother." he started 

"What about him?" Seungcheol asks although he already know where this conversation will lead them

Jeonghan sighed as he pointed at seungcheol's direction "He told me what happened last night and that you save him. I should be thankful for that because my brother can be clumsy at times." he replied

"Its no big deal." seungcheol answered as he leaned on the wall facing Jeonghan's direction

Jeonghan started walking back and forth while looking at seungcheol, "I was planning to let it pass but you save my brother from the cold ones, and if my uncle accepted you here it means you are not ordinary." he added

"so what's your point?" Seungcheol asks as he walk closer to Jeonghan closing the short distance between them.

Jeonghan look up as he step backward away from seungcheol until his back hit the railings "What are you?" he asks

Seungcheol smirk as he look down meeting Jeonghan's confused eyes "what do you think, am I?" he asks back

"I don't know, you tell me Choi Seungcheol." Jeonghan replied almost a whisper. He wanted to move away from where he is standing but the other lad is blocking his way

Seungcheol move back when he notice how uncomfortable the other guy must have felt with their position. He went back from where he was leaning earlier. 

"Is it really because you don't know or you are pretending not to know?" Seungcheol asks while observing Jeonghan's actions

Jeonghan sighed as he sit on the old bench and look away "You save my brother from cold ones, are you.." his words were cutoff.

"If vampires exist, who do you think is their enemy?" the other guy asks

Jeonghan turn around to face Seungcheol "Humans?" he asks

"Hunters. Vampire Hunters to be exact," Seungcheol answered as he stood up and look around 

The clouds turned dark and big droplets of water started pouring down. "I think we need to go back before both of us gets wet." seungcheol said as he touch jeonghan's arms surprised with the sudden contact. Jeonghan lifted his gaze but didn't say anything 

"Did I answer your question?" Seungcheol asks while they were going down the stairs back to the main hall.

Jeonghan nods his head "you did." he replied

"so when are you going to tell me what you are?" Seungcheol asks while looking at Jeonghan's direction

Jeonghan frowned and look up "What do you mean? I am very much Human if you can see." he replied

Seungcheol chuckled as he shake his head "you're such a funny person." he answered.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Jeonghan replied pouting 

Seungcheol look around as he leaned closer to Jeonghan "Let me remind you that this school does not accept ordinary humans at all, so its for you to find out who you really are." he whispered before leaving Jeonghan alone.


End file.
